


Thanksgiving

by An Unknown Writers World (Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendsgiving, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/An%20Unknown%20Writers%20World
Summary: A/N: It’s a few days early for Thanksgiving, so enjoy it early. 😊Warnings: Angst, terrible writing as usual
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 22





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It’s a few days early for Thanksgiving, so enjoy it early. 😊  
> Warnings: Angst, terrible writing as usual

“I don’t know why you’re dragging me to this.” You said pulling on your high heels.  
“You mean dragging you down five floors to the common meeting room of our building?” Natasha replied with a smile.  
You rolled your eyes, “There better be alcohol.”  
“It’s a Stark party, there will be barrels of it.”  
You stood up and smoothed your dress down.  
“Barnes will be there too.”  
“Oh,” You replied trying to hide your enthusiasm. “I didn’t realize he was back from Wakanda.”  
“Just for the holidays, depending on how things go.”  
You nodded, smiling to yourself.  
The two of you made your way through the sitting room of your floor towards the elevator. Stark tower was just starting to feel like home to you, the only thing that could make it better would be Bucky coming to stay permanently. The two of you had interacted a lot over the last several years, after the accords you stayed in Wakanda helping Shuri with everything you could, sort of an Avengers Liaison since Steve couldn’t always be there. You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t fallen head of heels for him in all that time.  
“Safe to assume that means Steve’s home now too?” You asked as the elevator door closed.  
“Who do you think insisted on bringing Bucky home for Christmas?” She smiled.  
“I’ll be sure to sleep with earplugs in.” You laughed.  
Natasha smiled back, “I may need to be the one with them.”  
“Geeze, Nat. Come on, nothing’s changed.”  
“We’ll see.”  
The doors opened, the party in full swing, music playing and people chatting away. You could tell it was a holiday party with all the decorations and the amazing smelling food. The small hope of it being a modest amount of people was shattered, there had to be at least a hundred people here, most of them you didn’t know. Looking around the room you spotted the handful that you did know, a smile broke across your face that you couldn’t control as your feet propelled you forward.  
You saw Steve nudge Bucky when they both turned to smile at you. Natasha flew right past you straight into Steve’s arms.  
“(Y/N),” Bucky smiled.  
“Hey Buck,” You smiled back.  
Neither of you are particularly touchy people unless it was with each other. He opened his arms and you stepped into his embrace; he pulled you in tight, his scent was intoxicating even more so since it’d been so long since you were around him. This was your favorite place in the world, safe in his arms, a perfect balance between warm and cold, flesh and metal.  
“I missed you,” He said softly into your hair.  
“Me too, Buck.” You said resting your head against his chest.  
A microphone squealed in the distance taking your attention from the man in your grasp. You tried to listen to the speech Tony so elegantly gave about the importance of family and friends during the holiday season, but you failed. The hand still resting on your lower back was distracting, you had turned away from him to look at Tony, but Bucky only adjusted his grasp on you. You racked your brain trying to recall if you remembered things differently. The last time the two of you were together you were close, but not this close; you certainly weren’t objecting but you’re a little taken aback by this Bucky.  
“Come on,” Natasha said grabbing your hand. “Let’s go eat.”  
You walked hand in hand with her to the dining room while Bucky and Steve straggled behind. You leaned into her to whisper-soft enough the men couldn’t hear.  
“Did something happen to Bucky in Wakanda?”  
“No,” Natasha replied with a questioning tone, “why?”  
“He seems, I don’t know,” You paused.  
“Spit it out,” She squeezed your hand.  
“He’s different, more affectionate I guess.”  
“Is that a bad thing?”  
“Not at all.” You replied.  
“Then don’t question it.” She smiled.  
You knew she was right, maybe the time apart made Bucky think as much as it had you. It wasn’t until you were back on the jet and halfway across the Atlantic that you realize how you felt about him. The four of you went through the buffet line before finding a quiet table in the corner from everyone.  
“How’s it feel to be back in New York?” Natasha asked as we ate.  
“Good,” He turned to smile at you, “really good.”  
“I bet the cold weather makes it feel a little bit more like the holiday season.” You spoke.  
“It had cooled down in Wakanda, but it was still a little too sunny to feel like November.”  
“Shuri says hello, by the way,” Steve spoke.  
Conversation flowed freely between the four of you throughout the meal, it was pleasant and made you miss the careless nights from Wakanda. You’d been so lost in memories that you picked up an empty glass to drink.  
“Oh,” You mumbled.  
The table laughed,  
“I think you need a refill their babe,” Natasha said with a grin.  
You glowered at her.  
“How about we go get a drink and then maybe a dance?” Bucky asked.  
You nodded with a smile as you slid out of your chair.  
“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Natasha called out as you walked arm in arm with Bucky.  
He carefully led you through the sea of people until you made it to the bar. You were quickly handed your usual drink and Bucky was handed an odd looking glass; you assumed were only for the super soldiers and god’s on the premises. You went to lean against a high table, Bucky leaning against the opposite side.  
“I’m glad you’re home.” You said breaking the silence.  
“You’re not mad that I didn’t call?” He asked.  
You shook your head, “Why would you call to tell me you were coming?” You said before taking a drink from your glass, thankful for the burn of whiskey to keep your face straight.  
He studied your expression, “I meant,” he sighed, “I thought this would be easier.”  
A moment of silence passed.  
“Are you staying in the guest room on our floor while you’re here?” You asked.  
He nodded, “Yeah, Steve thought that’d be the best place.”  
You smiled, “I agree with him. Though, you’ll probably want earplugs tonight.”  
He laughed, “That bad, huh?”  
“Only when they’ve been apart for a few weeks.” You finished your glass.  
Bucky finished his drink when the music changed to a softer, slower song. It was a melody you recognized but couldn’t pin what it was.  
He held his hand out, “May I have this dance?”  
You smiled at him, “Bucky, I’m a terrible dancer.” You were honest but took his hand anyway.  
“I’ll lead,” He smiled back.  
There was not a single couple dancing on the floor which left you to feel a little bit awkward. He held your hand up with his flesh one and his metal arm laid across your lower back pulling you close to him. He was slow to start with you, smiling along as you got each step right. A few other people joined on the floor, Steve and Nat, and Tony and Pepper. You should have suspected Tony would join; he couldn’t handle being upstaged by Bucky.  
“See,” He said breaking your concentration, “It’s not so bad.”  
“Only because I have a good partner.” You smiled back.  
The song continued on and you found yourself dreading its end. Internally you were damning yourself, this wasn’t okay. Bucky will leave after the holidays; he’ll go back to Wakanda and you’ll be alone. You found the argument continuing, you’d rather embrace your feelings now and enjoy them than regret never telling him.  
“Thank you,” You said softly.  
Bucky looked down at you with a smile, “Thank you for saying yes.”  
You smiled back at him, “Not for this Buck, well I guess for this and for coming home. Even if it is just for a few weeks.”  
“It could be longer,” He replied.  
The songs fizzled to an end but neither of you moved to break apart.  
“I could stay,” He repeated. “Only if you wanted though, I don’t want to be a burden or anything.”  
You smiled, there were no words for what you wanted to say. Of course, you wanted him to stay, you didn’t want leave him to begin with. Standing there you thought of all the things you should say or explain, the hundreds of questions that ran through your mind.  
“Doll?”  
You blinked a few times realizing you hadn’t said anything. The look on his face broke your heart, worry written all over it. Without any hesitation, you stepped closer and tiptoed up to gentle place your lips on his. He froze for a second under the contact, for the slightest of moments you were afraid you had read the whole situation wrong. Then you felt it, his arms wrapped around you pulling you so tight that your feet were off the ground and your bodies melded together.  
It felt like the world froze, nothing else existed outside of the small space you shared. The same breath sustaining you both. He carefully set you back on your feet without breaking contact, his flesh hand coming to rest on the back of your neck.  
“I told you,” Natasha said breaking the silence.  
Steve sighed, “I guess you were right.”  
You and Bucky split apart, foreheads resting against each other still trying to shut your two best friends out.  
“Goodnight love birds, we’ll have our earplugs in,” Nat said as they walked away.  
Both of you laughed softly.  
“Should I take that as an okay to stay?” Bucky asked.  
You smiled at him, “Yes, but I’m happy to tell you again.”  
He slid his thumb across your bottom lip as he looked down at you. If you had known that kissing him would feel that amazing, that right, you never would have waited. Bucky kissed your forehead, then the tip of your nose before pulling back to look at you again with the world’s most breath-taking smile.  
“I can’t remember the last time I celebrated Thanksgiving,” Bucky stated. “But I know for certain that I’ve never had as much to be thankful for as I do this year.”  
You blushed under his gaze as you wrapped your hands around the back of his neck. “That goes both ways.” You reminded him.  
With his arm carefully supporting your weight he dipped you in the most elegant way possible, a way only a man out of time could do. He smiled at you again before capturing your lips in his.


End file.
